But a Number
by Elizabeth Scarlette
Summary: Red and Liz come into a situation of disapproval of their relationship. Total Lizzington fluff! Part of the #tweet4lizzington movement.


**A/N: So I've seen this basic idea done before but I cant remember who did it. I just wanted to expand upon the idea in a way I could see it playing out.**

**Disclaimer: Definitely not mine... though I wish it was.**

Red and Lizzie walked into the small diner that they had stopped at while they waited for Dembe to fix the car.

"Good afternoon," a young waitress stated in a cheery voice, "How many?"

"Just us two," Red smiled, sliding his hand onto the small of her back.

The waitress eyed his hand suspiciously before leading them to a booth. "Here you go, may I have your drink order?"

"Coffee, please?" Liz requested, smiling as Red kissed her cheek before she slid into the booth.

"Tea?" Red stated, eyes still fully on Liz.

"Ummm… sure, I'll be right back," the waitress, Judy as her nametag told, walked away still eyeing them oddly.

The two remained silent as they perused their menus. Suddenly, a foot gently tapped Liz's under the table. Looking up, she saw him still intently staring at his menu. "Raymond!" she whispered as she felt his foot hit hers again.

"Yes, sweetheart?" the completely contented gaze and blinding smile that met hers was contagious and she felt her own smile widen.

"We're acting like lovesick teenagers." It was true. Any time that they had been alone together since they had decided to take their relationship to a new level, they had acted as such, not being able to take their hands off of each other and smiling like idiots. Raymond even felt sorry for Dembe for the number of backseat make-out sessions that he had witnessed and had to break up.

"I can only speak for myself," his timbered voice husked as his fingers slid up her wrist to grab her hand, "when I say that I have been acting this way because I am irrevocably happy."

"Me too," she merely whispered, not fully trusting her voice to not give out on her.

"One coffee, and one tea." The waitress cut in. "So is this like a daddy- daughter day out or something?" The girl asked and Lizzie felt Red's hand tense beneath hers.

Smoothing her thumb over his knuckles she turned to the woman. "He is not my father," she seethed.

"Oh," the woman stated obviously slightly intimidated, "May I take your order." The both of them ordered in clipped tones.

As the waitress walked away, Red tried to pull his hand from hers but Lizzie's grip tightened. "Elizabeth, everyone is staring."

"Let them," she whispered, finally catching his gaze. Trying to convey all the love she had for him through her eyes, she continued, "Don't let them get to you, Ray."

"I have to go to the bathroom," he yanked his hand away from hers and stormed off to the men's room.

Sighing, Liz dropped her head into her hands. _Why do people have to be so freaking judgmental?_

"Do you need a refill ma'am?" the waitress asked. Liz pulled her face from her hands and gave her the waitress the most frightening glance that she had ever bestowed.

"Where," Liz began, her voice dark and ominous as the words slithered in anger off of her tongue, "do you get off judging a happy couple?" _He already has enough insecurities about it._

"It's not fair." The waitress' statement took Liz aback for a second.

"Excuse me?"

"It's not fair to you, honey. He's so much older than you, he could be your father. He's taking advantage of you isn't he? What is he, your professor or something? Look, honey. I know grades are important but don't sell yourself for them. And if by some chance you think you're happy with him now, wait until you get to the point in your 'relationship' when you have… you know… sex. He probably can't get it up like a guy your age could. You have to be satisfied as well. So how about that refill?"

Liz's hands were clenched together below the table to keep from strangling the woman in front of her. "I. Just. Want. Our. Check." Her fingernails were sunk so far into her hands that she was pretty sure she was drawing blood.

"For just your drinks it's three dollars."

Liz roughly pulled her wallet from her purse, ripped it open, yanked the bills out and slammed them on the table just as Red returned.

"Lizzie, sweetheart, is everthing ok?" Even Red was slightly scared at the look on her face, quickly he wondered what on earth the waitress had said to cause such a reaction before his own anger began to boil.

"Come on, Raymond, we're done here!" she interlaced their fingers.

"I know that you're mad now," the waitress began, stopping Liz straight in her tracks, "But if you think about what I said… _everything_ I said, you'll realize I'm right."

Elizabeth scanned the room around her noting the looks of disdain from the adults around them at their intwined fingers. It was obvious that they all agreed with the waitress' statements. "You know what, Raymond?" She all but purred as she turned to face him, running her hands down the lapels of his jacket before lightly gripping them between her fingers. In any other situation his reaction would have caused a great laugh to come from her. His face was shocked at her change in demeanor, his body still. "I don't think we're done here," she ghosted her lips against his, "do you?"

Suddenly, Raymond understood. She wanted to give them a show. Something to rile them up just as much as they had her. "No," he growled, fervently crashing his lips onto hers. Immediately she opened her mouth to his, moaning as his tongue caressed hers as his hand slid down to grasp her ass, splaying his fingers across one side as his other hand slid into her hair.

For her part, Liz's hands roamed over the expanse of his body first landing on his ass to pull his lower body into hers, illiciting a moan from the both of them, then cradling his neck to pull his mouth impossibly closer to hers. Finally pulling away, she kept her eyes connected to his, seeing the love, passion and desire pouring from them. Placing a sweet kiss to his cheek, she pulled away, sliding her fingers between his as she turned to face the stunned crowd. "Are you convinced enough, yet? I love him. I love him with every fiber of my being and you have no right to judge me for that, to judge him for that, because of our age difference. He is in no way, shape, or form taking advantage of me. And for your information," she glowered at the waitress who looked terrified, "we have already 'reached that point in our relationship'. We have sex. A lot of sex, and let me tell you it is all mind-blowing. He is the best lover that I have ever had. He can be the gentlest, slowest, and most caring lover who gently makes love to me as he worships my body all night long, or he can be the roughest and fastest as he ravishes my body for everything its worth. Either way, at the end of the night I lay sated, a pool of jelly cuddled into his chest or beside him. You had no right to insinuate that he might be bad in bed and I hope that if any couple with an age difference such as our walks in that door again that you won't treat them as terribly as you did us. Have a good night." With that, she pulled Raymond out the door and into the car.

Dembe, sensing the tension in the air, quickly pulled out of the parking lot and onto the road.

"That was… incredibly sexy, Elizabeth," Red growled in her ear. The sound of her full name coming from his lips sent shivers down her spine as did the feel of his lips against her neck marking her as his own.

"Raymond," she moaned, pulling his head away before a hickey could start to form, "We've discussed this." She began to unbutton her blouse, shoving it off of her shoulders as she finished. "I don't care if you do that. I understand the thrill it gives you to know that I am yours and that I bear proof of that, but do it where no one at work can see." Slowly, she guided his lips back to her skin, but to a place that would not be visible beneath her shirt.

"God, I love you," he growled against her skin.

Dembe put up the privacy screen up, shaking his head. _This is going to be bumpy ride. _

**A/N: So I hope you guys liked this! I heard about the flood fanfiction/twitter/tumblr crusade and wanted to help, so I addressed an issue I felt was deeply impotant in the opposition to Lizzington's case. Anywho, please leave a review!**

**Love,**

**Lizzie**


End file.
